With the arrival of 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication era, application of Internet is gradually transplanted to a mobile phone. A corresponding browser is bound to be set on the mobile phone in order to transplant the Internet to the mobile phone, because a user cannot access the Internet without a browser. At present, various parameters of various mobile terminal browsers developed newly are optimized, so performance of the browsers, such as downloading efficiency, user experience and the like, are improved.
When a network environment goes through a radical change, such as entering a subway or an elevator from the ground, the network environment will rapidly deteriorate, which may possibly result in browser connection failure and sharp decrease of currently acquired data efficiency. Furthermore, it is in a transition age from 2nd Generation (2G) to the 3G network currently, when the user enters the 3G network from the 2G network, the user experience is bound to be affected if the browser cannot adaptively switch to the 3G network in real time and has to be switch manually by the user.
Network parameters of the present browser are configured in one time when starting the browser through reading a default configuration file of the browser, including parameters that can be modified by the user, such as an image switch and the like, and also including parameters that cannot be modified by the user, such as image downloading priority, a number of tasks downloaded simultaneously and the like. The parameters that can be modified by the user are needed to be modified by the user manually, while the parameters that cannot be modified by the user are the same in all the network environments, which will obviously affect the performance of the browser in different network environments.
A Chinese patent application document, of which publication date is Apr. 22, 2009 and publication number is CN101416466A, discloses a technical solution of ‘optimizing network protocol options through enhancing learning and communication’. Wherein, however, only an adaptive network environment of a server end is described and analyzed in detail, the relative technology of a client end of the adaptive network environment, such as a mobile terminal browser, is absent.